North Western Engines, Long Ago
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: Taking place before the events of the first Railway Series book, we go back in time to 1915 Sodor. Way back when Thomas was station pilot for Vicarstown, when Edward had steaming issues that were resolved, when Henry arrived on Sodor, and why 98462 and 87546 came to Sodor on trial. And meet the seven Midland engines Marianne, Simon, Phillip, Bridget, Alexandra, Geoff, and Samantha.
1. Preface

_Dear Friends,_

_Welcome to this ch__apter of the history of the North Western Railway. Do you remember the days way back when Thomas was the station pilot at Vicarstown, when Henry had his old shape, and when Edward still worked on the mainline?_

_You do? Well then, there's much more about Sodor's history that many people forgot, so I spoke to Thomas, Edward and Henry about it..._

_You see, between 1915 and 1922, the North Western Railway did not have many locomotives of its own. The primary traction power came from engines of the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway, the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, ex-Sodor and Mainland engine Heather, and of course, Thomas and Edward._

_During this time, the original Sir Topham Hatt, the Fat Director, and the second controller of the Sodor and Mainland Railway, Mr. David Stafford, had borrowed seven engines from the Midland Railway, some were nice, and some not so much._

_I also learned about how the two blue tender engines, Alfred and Cecil, arrived on Sodor, even before Gordon arrived in 1922. Thomas and Edward fondly remember the seven Midland engines, although Henry didn't know them as well as those two did, and I am glad to say that five of the seven are preserved all over the United Kingdom, while the other two survive at the Sodor Locomotive Museum at Vicarstown._

_Not all the stories focus on the North Western Railway, however; some of the stories I was told of took place on the Skarloey Railway, as well as on the former Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, formed from the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway and Wellsworth and Suddery Railway in 1912._

_I hope you will enjoy these stories about the early days of the North Western Railway and its engines, as much as I enjoyed hearing about and writing them._

_-The Author_

* * *

**The Stories**

1. Too Much Pride for Alexandra (1915)  
2. Running Late (1915)  
3. Edward and the Brass Band (Edward's Brass Band from S7, 1915)  
4. Bridget in the Dark (James in the Dark from S14, 1915)  
5. Broken Whistle (Wonky Whistle from S15, 1916)  
6. Mary Proves Her Point (Whiff's Wish from S16, 1916)  
7. William and the Old Barge (James and the Queen of Sodor from S7, 1916)  
8. Geoff's Troubles (new story, 1916)  
9. Spinning Out (Slippy Sodor from S13, 1917)  
10. Simon's Fishy Tale (Something Fishy from S7, 1917)  
11. The Missing Trucks (Missing Trucks from S10, 1917)  
12. Alfred and the Decorations (Best Dressed Engine from S7, 1917)  
13. Really Useful Marianne (Edward the Really Useful Engine from S6, 1918)  
14. The Red Balloon (James and the Red Balloon from S6, 1918)  
15. Prudence and the Coaches (Henry and the Wishing Tree from S8, 1918)  
16. Skarloey's Balloon Chase (Up, Up and Away! from S15, 1918)  
17. Heather Says Goodbye (Happy Hiro from S15, 1919)  
18. Steaming Trouble (Saving Edward from S9, 1919)  
19. Maxwell's Overload (Duncan Does it All from S11, 1919)  
20. Bertram and the Fireworks (Thomas and the Fireworks Display from S8, 1919/1920)  
21. Payne and the Circus (Thomas and the Circus from S8, 1920)  
22. Problematic Engine (What's the Matter with Henry? from S7, 1920)  
23. Nellie's Big Mistake (Percy's Big Mistake from S8, 1920)  
24. Locke and the Lambs (Toby Had a Little Lamb from S6, 1920)  
25. Joseph's Fruity Day (Percy, James and the Fruitful Day from S3, 1921)  
26. Jackson's Downfall (new story, based on the Knowle and Dorridge rail crash, 1921)  
27. Pride Comes Before a Fall (new story, 1921)  
28. Remembering the Past (new story, 2010)


	2. Prologue: The Beginning

**Prologue**

The year is 1915. World War I was in full swing across Europe. It was a battle between the Allied Powers - the United Kingdom, Russia, and France - and the Central Powers - Germany and Austria-Hungary. In the war, some of the supplies had to be transported via railways.

Many railways were spawned all over across the United Kingdom, some having been around since as way back as the 1830's. The United Kingdom consisted of (and it does to this day) England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and the Island of Sodor.

Now, some of you more cynical folk may be thinking, "I've never seen Sodor on a map anywhere. How do you know it exists?" And in that respect, you may have a point. Yes, Sodor does not appear on any map of the world, but it has a map of its own.

Anyway, like the other four countries in the United Kingdom, Sodor has its own railways. Those railways are the Skarloey Railway (based on the Talyllyn Railway in Wales), the Culdee Fell Mountain Railway (based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway in Wales), the Mid-Sodor Railway, and the North Western Railway.

The North Western Railway was formed in 1914, originally compromised of two standard gauge railways. They were the Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, and the Sodor and Mainland Railway. The former was originally two railways that were joined 1912; the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway, and the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway. The Sodor and Mainland Railway originally began as a railway way back in 1830 as the Crovan's Gate and Kellsthrope Road Railway, then extended to Ballahoo, and to Rolf's Castle and Kirk Ronan, and the railway was renamed in 1853.

Right now in 1915, the North Western Railway is being extended, to be brought into a complete system as a means of coastal defense for the war efforts.

These are the stories of the North Western engines, long ago...


	3. Episode 1: Too Much Pride for Alexandra

**So this is the first episode of my new spin-off series to my Railway Series. I was going to release it after New Years, but I felt like going ahead of schedule. I was going to do a rewrite of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, but I didn't have many ideas, so it's on hold for the moment. Sorry guys!**

**But now, let's sit back, and enjoy the first episode of...**

* * *

**North Western Engines, Long Ago**

**Episode 1: Too Much Pride for Alexandra**

**Based on "Respect for Gordon" by James Mason**

The first two engines on the North Western Railway were Thomas and Edward. Thomas was a modified Billinton E2 class tank engine with a raised rear running plate and extended side tanks. Edward was a Furness K2 tender engine. Thomas was painted brown, and Edward red.

Thomas originally came from the London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway as number 104, originally built in 1914. He had arrived on Sodor as a replacement for a Terrier class tank engine named Preston who serviced the Sodor and Mainland Railway from 1890 to 1915. He was given a rebuild from May to August, and it gave his current appearance.

Edward originally serviced on the Furness Railway from 1896 to 1910, where we serviced the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway. Edward worked on that line, even when it became the Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, and in August 1915, he officially became number two of the North Western Railway.

Thomas and Edward were joined by another engine, coming from the North Eastern Railway, and a member of the ex-Sodor and Mainland Railway. Her name was Heather, and she was a Class M1 tender engine with the same wheel arrangement as Edward. She had arrived on the Sodor and Mainland in 1901.

The three engines were under watchful eyes of Sir Topham Hatt, the Fat Director, and the controller of the North Western, Mr. David Stafford.

* * *

One September morning, the two men came to speak to the engines.

"Good morning, engines," said the Fat Director, "right now, we are facing a locomotive shortage."

"A locomotive shortage?" asked Thomas, "Isn't there me, Edward, and Heather?"

"Don't forget there are the other engines from the former Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway," Edward pointed out.

"Yes," said Mr. Stafford, "but most of them are older engines and can't handle the workload. Mr. Hatt and I have had a discussion and the Midland Railway will be loaning several locomotives until we can purchase more."

"At the moment, the Midland Railway can only spare seven," said the Fat Controller, "it should be enough to help extend from Kellsthrope Road to Wellsworth, and hopefully make a connection to the Culdee Fell Mountain Railway in the near future."

"Please welcome them warmly, and give them most respect," finished Mr. Stafford.

"Understood, sir," said the three engines at once, and the two men walked away. At the moment, they had extended from Ballahoo to Vicarstown, and there was now two routes from Crovan's Gate to Vicarstown; the slow line via Ballahoo, or the fast line through a double-bore tunnel, which had partially collapsed several weeks ago due to poor construction.

* * *

The first four engines came a few days later via ship to Kirk Ronan. Thomas and Edward were to meet them there and bring them to Vicarstown. They watched as the engines were unloaded from the ship one by one.

The first engine was a 1116A saddle tank engine with four wheels. The next engine to be unloaded was a 1377 tank engine with six wheels, just like Thomas. The two tank engines introduced themselves as Phillip and Simon, respectively. The third engine had its tender unloaded, then the engine itself.

Thomas and Edward marveled in awe as the engine was unloaded. She had two front wheels and four driving wheels, in fact, she looked older than Edward! Although she looked old, her face was young and beautiful.

"Hello..." Thomas said slowly, "My name... is Thomas... who are you...?"

The engine gave a giggle. "My name is Marianne," she said sweetly.

"What a beautiful name," said Edward, "oh, where are my manners? *ahem* I am Edward. Welcome to our railway, my dear."

"Thank you, you're too sweet," said Marianne, giggling again whilst Edward blushed.

"Why don't you lovetrains cut the sweet talk?!" snapped a voice from above.

Marianne looked up and scoffed. "Honestly, Alexandra! We just met, all right?"

Alexandra had four leading wheels and four driving wheels just like Edward, but she had outside cylinders, a Belpaire firebox, and a different cab and tender. Her build was of a 1000 Class.

When Alexandra was lowered down in front of her own tender, Thomas and Edward were sorry to see she wasn't as kind as Marianne. Alexandra scowled in disgust at the two engines.

"And those are the engines meant to take me to your controller?" she hissed, "Pah! I can take myself there!"

"We can't without coal and water," huffed Simon, "we don't have any at all!"

"It's better if you let them lead us," said Marianne sternly. Alexandra frowned again and gave in.

"If I must," she said, "and do it carefully! I want to be treated like a lady, not a common truck!"

"Her bark is worse than her bite," Thomas muttered to himself.

* * *

Marianne, Alexandra, Phillip, and Simon were pulled by Thomas and Edward all the way to Vicarstown. It would have been nice and quiet, if not for Alexandra's complaining. In fact, she complained all the way to Vicarstown!

At last, the six engines arrived at Vicarstown safely. The Fat Director and Mr. Stafford greeted them warmly.

"I expect you had an easy journey," the Fat Controller said.

"I surely didn't!" grumbled Alexandra, but no one heard her. Marianne, Phillip and Simon said they did have an easy journey.

"Good," said Mr. Stafford, "you'll be filled up on coal and water, and then you can start work first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," said Marianne, Simon, and Phillip. After the two men left, Alexandra started up again.

"About time!" she snapped, "I was tired of being dragged around by that silly tank engine and that Edward!"

Thomas was cross and most offended.

"I resent that, you loudmouth cow!" he shouted.

"How DARE you call me a COW!" Alexandra yelled.

"Here we go..." muttered Simon. As Thomas went to couple up to Alexandra, who was at the rear, the two engines kept up at what was a verbal war. If that wasn't enough, Thomas bumped into Alexandra.

"Don't even bump a lady!" snapped Alexandra, "Show respect!"

"How can I show respect if you act like a royal pain?" retorted Thomas.

Before Alexandra could utter so much as one syllable, Edward blew his whistle to stop the argument.

"That is enough!" he shouted, "This childish bickering is spreading a bad atmosphere in the yards! Thomas, take Alexandra to the yards as soon as you can."

Thomas said nothing, but did as he was told, and he and Alexandra rolled away.

"I know Alexandra's words were uncalled for," said Edward, after he had calmed down, "but please forgive Thomas too. He's young yet."

"I understand, Edward," said Phillip, "I'm used to it, actually."

When Heather met up with the Midland engines, she got on with Marianne, Simon and Phillip, but Alexandra, not so much.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Alexandra was used primarily as a passenger engine, even during the times of war. Despite this, she proved to be very difficult. She was rude to the engines, and they complained about her attitude. Alexandra expected the engines to treat her "like a lady", and wanted to get her way.

One morning, Simon wanted his turn at the water column, but Alexandra cut in front of him to take it first, taking Simon by surprise.

"Hey!" shouted the red tank engine, "I was here first!"

"Ladies first!" said Alexandra, pretending to ignore Simon's protests. Marianne puffed up alongside and was quite cross.

"You should've waited until Simon had his turn," she said firmly.

"Peh," snorted Alexandra, "he's just a common shunter, nothing more!"

"Simon's important too," said Marianne, "he takes smaller trains and does shunting duties for us tender engines. I swear, Alexandra, your attitude is going to lead you into trouble... mark my words!"

"I know better, Marianne, and I always have!"

"What goes around comes around," Marianne puffed firmly, and she steamed away to collect her next train.

* * *

At Vicarstown station, Thomas was arranging Alexandra's coaches for her train to Kirk Ronan.

"Hurry up, you little steampot!" snapped Alexandra, "I can't be running late!"

"It's not time yet," said Thomas firmly, "now be a good engine and wait patiently!"

Alexandra was livid, and she let off so much smoke and steam it filled the station! The passengers were choked up, so to speak, and were very cross!

"You foolish engine!" shouted the stationmaster, "I shall report this to Mr. Stafford!"

"Oh, you're in trouble now," teased Thomas.

"Shut your mouth, or else I will-!"

"You'll what?" said a voice. Alexandra spotted Mr. Stafford standing on the platform. He did not look happy.

"The stationmaster tells me you let off steam all over the station and it fell on the passengers!" he said crossly, "I cannot allow that on the railway! That is unacceptable behavior! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, sir," muttered Alexandra. After Thomas moved into a siding out of the way, Alexandra backed down onto the coaches.

"I'll show them all," she muttered, "they'll know how useful I am!" Then the guard's whistle blew, and Alexandra steamed away out of the station.

* * *

As Alexandra neared Crovan's Gate, she passed Heather with a slow goods.

"Blow your whistle and show some respect!" Alexandra called, but Heather did not blow her whistle and ignored the 1000 class tender engine. Alexandra was most annoyed.

"The nerve!" she hissed, "How dare that green engine not blow her whistle at me! How insulting!"

"Take it easy, girl!" called Alexandra's driver, noticing his engine speed up, "We're not running a race!"

But Alexandra ignored her driver and puffed crossly on. Unfortunately, as she passed the station, Alexandra failed to notice a red signal set at "danger".

"Stop!" shouted Skarloey, who was on the narrow gauge platform, "There's a goods train up ahead!"

But Alexandra didn't hear the little engine, whose warning proved to be correct; up ahead was Simon with a slow goods. He was making good time and was unaware of what was behind him...

_CRASH!_

Simon was shot forward and was derailed. Alexandra smashed into the brakevan and last few trucks. Fortunately, the guard jumped clear in time, but Alexandra's front was mangled in the crash. Passengers were flown out of their seats, and several of them were badly injured, including the two engines' drivers and firemen.

"Who put this goods train in my way?!" shouted Alexandra.

"I had the right of way," shouted Simon, "and you crashed into me! Did you not see a red signal?"

Alexandra just seethed furiously in silence.

* * *

Soon, Edward and Marianne were called in to clear away the mess. It was no surprise to them were Alexandra ended up. Simon wasn't damaged upon impact, just shaken up, but his crew was taken away to check for injuries. Edward took away Simon and what was left of the tank engine's goods, and Marianne brought the coaches back to the station. The train had to be cancelled due to the accident, and Simon's goods were badly delayed. Today was a frustrating day for the North Western Railway.

The Fat Director and Mr. Stafford spoke sternly to Alexandra that evening.

"You've been a very badly behaved engine for the last few weeks," said the Fat Director, "you've been disrespectful to the other engines, you blow smoke and steam at a station, and you ignore a red signal and crash into a goods train! Are you happy with yourself?!"

"N-n-no, sir, I'm sorry, sir," Alexandra said meekly, "I promise it's never going to happen again!"

"Indeed it will not!" said Mr. Stafford, "The damage you caused has cost us hundreds of pounds! Whether or not you will stay to expand the railway is uncertain at the moment. You shall have your front repaired, and you will stay in a siding until you are needed!"

"Another engine will have to be borrowed for the time being," said the Fat Director, "I shall contact the railways and see if they can spare an engine."

For the first time since her arrival, Alexandra didn't feel above her station, she felt like and was a very foolish engine.

It took a long time to repair Alexandra, and shortly after the accident, the other three Midland engines arrived. Even with three extra engines, they needed an engine to run primarily passenger runs. But that's another story.

* * *

**Alexandra's crash is loosely based on the Bo'ness Junction rail crash on January 27, 1874, at Falkirk, Scotland. The station staff apparently mistook the late-running Glasgow train for the second Perth express, and the signals were believed to be incorrectly set. It was too late to prevent the collision and sixteen people died, another twenty-eight injured.**

**This is only the beginning! For the story list on the Preface page, it's not finalized. I want to give the characters at least one story each, plus at least two stories per year, and that is my goal. I might do a few rewrites featuring the Skarloey engines, Skarloey Rheneas, Proteus, and Bertram. There might not be fifteen stories. In fact, I could probably do twenty episodes like in seasons 12-16. The series will end in late-1921, as it is a build up to the first two books in the Railway Series.**

**On a slightly unrelated note, I'm thinking of doing a set of stories about characters before their arrival on Sodor. Examples: 199 and Bear, Oliver, Percy, James, Annie and Clarabel, Donald and Douglas, Henry, Daisy, Mike, Rex and Bert, etc.**


	4. Episode 2: Running Late

**After a two-month delay, the second episode is here, based on a season 7 episode, this time focusing on a one-shot from season 9.**

* * *

**North Western Engines, Long Ago**

**Episode 2: Running Late**

**Based on "The Grand Opening" by James Mason**

At Crovan's Gate, the North Western Railway connects to a narrow gauge railway that runs by a lake in the woods and beautiful waterfall. The railway is run by four little engines named Skarloey, Rheneas, Proteus and Bertram.

Skarloey and Rheneas are the oldest engines on the railway, having arrived in the mid 1860's during the railway's earliest days and around the time of the Sodor and Mainland Railway. Skarloey was more excited and bouncy, while Rheneas was more serious and thoughtful. Over the last five decades, the two engines have matured ever since they were "young and foolish". Both are painted red with blue lining.

Proteus was number three and the youngest of the fleet, a tank engine with a similar design to No. 3 on the Corris Railway from the Falcon Works. Proteus does try his hardest to be right on time for every run, but gets very upset when he runs late. Unlike Skarloey and Rheneas, Proteus was painted blue with no lining.

Bertram was number four, and the railway's strongest engine, a tender engine based on those from the Ffestiniog Railway. He was brave and willing to help others even if he was crippled. He was painted in a dark brown with the Skarloey Railway's symbol on his tender.

The four engines know everyone, and everybody knows them.

* * *

One morning, not long after Alexandra's accident, a Midland Railway 115 Single was waiting impatiently with a stopping passenger train. A goods train was supposed to pass through, but it had been delayed due to a derailment.

The Single groaned. "Just perfect," she complained, "I can't be running late to Kirk Ronan! Passengers are our main priority!"

Skarloey was nearby resting outside the sheds, and looked over to the grumbling Single.

"It's okay if we run late every now and then," he said wisely, "it happens even to the most punctual of people and engines."

"For a small engine, you know how to make one feel worse," retorted the Single.

"I was just giving words of wisdom is all," said Skarloey firmly, "and I tell you, one of our engines, Proteus, tended to act this way. Would you like me to tell you?"

"I suppose," the Single conceded, "I've got nothing better to do than wait."

"Very well," smiled Skarloey, "this happened a few months ago before you and your friends arrived..."

* * *

SPRING 1915

"I have some important news," said the Thin Controller, "our railway's Golden Jubilee is coming up in a few weeks and our celebration is to be held by the lake."

"Pardon my interruption," said Proteus, "but why is a celebration gold? They don't have a specific color, do they?"

"A Golden Jubilee," explained Rheneas, "is to celebrate the 50th anniversary."

"Correct, Rheneas," said the Thin Controller, "and because the railway opened in 1865, this year marks the 50th anniversary. I want you all to work your hardest and be on time for the celebration."

"Yes, sir," said the four engines. Proteus was anxious; he took the Thin Controller's words "be on time" a little too seriously.

* * *

The next day, Proteus had to wait for Heather to arrive with the express from Kirk Ronan. It was his turn today to pull Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice, and he waited impatiently for Heather to arrive.

"Where is she?" he grumbled, "The express must be running late!"

"Don't fret," said his driver calmly, "there's plenty of time before Heather shows up. There's no need to rush."

But Proteus did fret. Soon Heather steamed into view.

"About time you showed up!" cried Proteus, "I can't be kept waiting!"

"Don't be silly," puffed Heather, "I'm running on schedule, in fact. What's with the attitude?"

"I can't have my trains running late," insisted Proteus, "I must be on time, whatever the weather!"

Soon Heather's passengers boarded into the old coaches, and when the guard's whistle blew, Proteus steamed off quickly, despite his crew trying to slow him down.

"Don't bump us! Don't bump us!" snapped Agnes crossly.

"Can't be late! Can't be late!" huffed Proteus.

"I've heard of perfectionists about being on time," said Heather, "but this is ridiculous!"

"I know what you mean," agreed Bertram, who was resting nearby.

* * *

Throughout the day, Proteus did his best to keep to time, but before he reached Glennock station, he had to stop because sheep were blocking the track.

"Oh, bother!" he grumbled, "This is going to make me late!"

"No worry," said Proteus' driver, "we'll get them out of our way with your whistle."

Proteus blew his whistle long and loud. This startled the sheep and they ran back to their farm.

"Thank you very much, Proteus," the farmer said, "my sheep are safe once again. Sorry about the delay they caused."

"No problem," said the driver, "we best be on our way."

"I can't run late!" cried Proteus, "Let's go!"

Proteus hastily set off, bumping the coaches as he went.

"Oh!" the coaches cried, "Watch it!" But Proteus didn't listen, for he was trying to run on time. However, he was going to end up in trouble with the Thin Controller...

* * *

"I've heard about how rough you were with the coaches today," the Thin Controller said sternly that evening, "and the passengers have complained about a bumpy ride!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Proteus, "I was just trying to be on time!"

"Nevertheless, you will be on goods services until you can be trusted with passengers again," said the Thin Controller, and he walked sternly away.

"The old coaches must be treated with kindness, Proteus," said Skarloey firmly, "you should know that by now."

"It's not my fault those rotten sheep got in my way," grumbled Proteus.

"At least you stopped before they got hurt," Rheneas pointed out, "it's best to take care around animals after all."

"And to make sure passengers have a safe, comfortable ride," added Bertram.

"All in all," finished Skarloey, "sometimes running late can be a blessing."

Proteus said nothing; he was still frustrated about running late.

* * *

At last, the day of the railway's Golden Jubilee arrived. Skarloey and Rheneas were to take Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice along the Skarloey Railway from Skarloey all the way to Crovan's Gate. Edward was also going to bring passengers to Crovan's Gate for the celebration too.

Bertram and Proteus were at Balladwail Quarry waiting for the workmen to load their trucks full of stone to take to Skarloey station. Proteus, of course, grumbled impatiently.

"Come on," he said, "I want to be on time for the celebrations!"

"We will be," said Bertram, "just be patient and we'll be fine."

Proteus just ignored Bertram and wanted to leave as soon as he could. At last the job was done. No sooner had the guard's whistle blown when Proteus started off with a jerk.

"Easy!" cried Bertram, "You could've damaged something, you know!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Skarloey and Rheneas had to stop at Glennock station to let Proteus and Bertram pass. Rheneas was starting to feel a bit poorly and was wheezing.

"You should get a checkover when we get back," said Skarloey worriedly.

"I can manage," huffed Rheneas, "I've suffered worse before."

Skarloey looked ahead. "There's Proteus and Bertram," he said, "and from the looks of it, Proteus is in a hurry... again."

"Come on! Come on!" huffed Proteus.

"No rush, no rush," replied Bertram.

"Will he learn not to be so impatient?" Rheneas sighed, "Once bitten, twice shy."

* * *

At last, Bertram and Proteus made it to Skarloey.

"Finally!" gasped Proteus, "We'll be able to make it to Crovan's Gate!"

But he spoken too soon as the stationmaster showed up. "You'll need to arrange the trucks into their proper sidings," he said.

"Oh, me and my big mouth," snapped Proteus.

"Let's get to work," said Bertram, "and do me a favor, will you?"

"What's that?"

"Shut up and stop complaining."

Proteus grumbled again as he and Bertram arranged the trucks to where they were needed.

* * *

Skarloey and Rheneas were puffing down the line after they left Cros-ny-Cuirn, the last station before Crovan's Gate. Not long after they left, Rheneas felt he could go no further.

"My tubes are leaking," he wheezed.

"I'll do my best for both of us!" huffed Skarloey. He did what he could, but his driver was worried.

"Your coal supply is running low, Skarloey," he said, "even with Rheneas' coal, you might not make it to Crovan's Gate."

"We're out of luck," called Rheneas' driver, "we're low on coal too!"

"Just great," said Skarloey's driver, "what are we going to do now? The Thin Controller will not be pleased."

"Even with a low supply," said Skarloey, "I want to try and see how far I can get. We can't let our passengers down, after all."

The guard told the passengers about the situation, and they understood why they stopped. Skarloey was given the last of Rheneas' coal and he pulled his hardest until he found he could not move any further.

"I need a drink, driver!" he gasped, but it seemed luck was not on his side today.

"We're out of water," Skarloey's driver, "now it seems like a walk for the passengers, and the two engines will have to miss the celebration."

Then they heard two whistles. Proteus and Bertram steamed up behind Beatrice and came to a stop.

"Proteus! Bertram!" exclaimed Skarloey, "Thank goodness you're running late as well!"

"What's the problem?" asked Bertram.

"I've run out of coal, and Skarloey's got no more water," said Rheneas, "can you help us get to Crovan's Gate? The passengers will miss the celebration otherwise."

Even if he was running late himself, Proteus could see that Skarloey and Rheneas were in trouble, so he agreed to help. He and Bertram buffered up behind Beatrice and were coupled up. The two engines pushed the five coaches and two stranded engines all the way to Crovan's Gate.

* * *

At Crovan's Gate, Edward was waiting with the Fat Director, Mr. Stafford, and the Thin Controller.

"Where are my engines?" asked the Thin Controller worriedly, "It's not like them to be late."

Then he heard two whistles in the distance. First came Skarloey, then Rheneas, then the coaches, and last of all, Proteus and Bertram. The people cheered as the four little engines rolled into the station.

"We're sorry, sir," panted Proteus, "Skarloey and Rheneas were low on fuel, so Bertram and I had to help..."

The Thin Controller understood, but did speak sternly to Proteus. "You need to be more careful with trucks," he said, having heard from the stationmaster at Skarloey and the workmen at Balladwail Quarry, "especially if in a hurry."

"I know, sir," said Proteus sadly, "I'm sorry, sir."

"However," continued the Thin Controller, "you did help Skarloey and Rheneas out with Bertram's help, otherwise, they could've been later than they already are. So I'll let it slide this time. You've been a very helpful engine today."

"Thank you, sir," Proteus smiled, "and Skarloey, I'm sorry I was rude earlier. You were right; being late may not be a bad thing after all."

* * *

AUTUMN 1915

"...and right I was," finished Skarloey, "because Proteus and Bertram were late, Rheneas and I were right on time. You see what I mean?"

The Single was silent for a few seconds, then spoke up.

"I do see what you mean," she said, "oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Samantha, and you are...?"

"Skarloey," said the old engine.

"Yes, thank you for the story, Skarloey," said Samantha, "I guess being late can be a good thing after all."

Just then Edward pulled in pulling the delayed goods train. Behind him was a Midland Railway 2000 Class 0-6-4 tank engine.

"Your path's clear, Samantha," said Edward, "turns out those trucks were giving Geoff a hard time again."

"It could happen to any engine, especially flawed ones like myself," Geoff grumbled.

"We all have flaws," Edward reasoned, "myself included."

With a blast of the guard's whistle, Samantha set off once again to Kirk Ronan to make up for lost time.

* * *

**I know Proteus seemed a bit boastful, but at least he wasn't rude to the old coaches like a certain brother of his...**

**I do hope to work on this and the main series itself at the same time, so leave (thoughtful) reviews on this too; it cannot be overlooked, after all.  
**


	5. Episode 3: Edward and the Brass Band

**After a long four-month hiatus, episode 3 is finally here!**

* * *

**North Western Engines, Long Ago**

**Episode 3: Edward and the Brass Band**

**Based on "Edward's Brass Band" by Robyn Charteris**

Mr. Stafford had important news for the engines.

"A brass band shall be playing at the town square at Vicarstown in a few days," he announced, "they will be arriving at Kirk Ronan so one of you shall take them by rail."

"Will I be taking the brass band?" asked Thomas eagerly.

"It ought to be me," said Samantha, "I haven't done a special job before."

"No, I should do it," boasted Alfred. He had been brought a few days ago to take over for Alexandra while she was undergoing repairs. Alfred was a B12 tender engine painted in blue with red stripes like Thomas and Edward. He was given the number 98462, because it was his working number in service.

"Not sure why you'd be chosen," scoffed Simon, "you've only just arrived, after all."

Before Alfred could retort, Mr. Stafford spoke up again.

"That's enough," he said before continuing, "I thought Edward would be best suited for the job."

Edward gave a big smile.

"Yes, sir," he said, "I won't let you down!" Thomas and Samantha were most disappointed.

"Better luck next time, you two," Alfred smirked.

"You didn't get chosen either," retorted Thomas.

"Oh, right," said Alfred, and looked down at his buffers.

* * *

For the next few days, the engines got things ready for the brass band's arrival. Despite the war going on in Europe, the engines were confident and cheerful, except for Alfred.

"It's not fair," he complained to Rheneas and Skarloey, "why would Mr. Stafford choose Edward and not me? He's old and out of date!"

"He was chosen because Edward is a reliable engine," said Rheneas firmly, "you've only been here for about a week, and have not yet proven how useful you are."

"Hmph," snorted Alfred, and he set off after his guard blew the whistle. Alfred steamed out of Crovan's Gate with his general goods (Edward was taking the express today), and was in his thoughts, thinking of what Rheneas said to him.

* * *

Alfred was quite distracted, and wasn't paying attention to what was happening. A red signal was up ahead at Kellsthrope Road as Edward was due, and all of a sudden, Alfred came to a stop.

"What is it now?!" he grumbled. His crew went to inspect.

"Oh buggeration!" groaned the driver, "The trucks' brakes are hard on. We better loosen them as quickly as possible!"

They worked hard, but the brakes were stuck fast. Suddenly, they heard a whistle in the distance.

"Oh, as if we didn't have enough problems for one day!" groaned the fireman, "Edward's coming up any moment!"

Driver and fireman quickly ran back to Alfred's cab, and the blue tender engine started to move, but he couldn't get very far. His driver blew the whistle to alert the signalman, but everything happened at once.

Edward came into view with the express and saw his line was blocked.

"Brakes, driver!" he cried. Edward's wheels skidded on the rails, but the weight of the coaches pushed him on. With a splintering crash, Edward smashed into two trucks and came off the rails.

None of the passengers had been hurt, but Edward was badly shaken up.

* * *

"I know this wasn't your fault, Alfred," said Mr. Stafford, "you and your crew did what you could to stop the accident, but Edward has been taken to the works for repairs, and might not be ready on time for the brass band."

"What does it mean?" asked Simon.

"Alfred will take the brass band when they arrive," said Mr. Stafford.

The engines were most upset, and Alfred was surprised.

"Yes, sir," he said, "I'll look my very best when the day comes." He wanted to take the brass band, but this wasn't how he wanted to get the job.

* * *

Edward was at the works for the next few days. The accident gave him dents on his running plate and wheel splashers, and it felt like a very long job.

"I hope I'll be ready in time," he told himself hopefully. But a few days later, Edward was nearly ready to go back to work. He was being given his final repairs, and later had to be given his test runs today.

"You might not be ready on time for the brass band," said a workman, "you'll have to miss it, I'm afraid."

That made Edward feel very sad. He liked hearing the brass band play their music and they were good friends with the engines.

"There's always next year, at least," Edward told himself.

* * *

At Vicarstown, Alfred was being washed to perfection.

"Look at me," he boasted to the three tank engines, "I'll be the grandest engine for the day!"

Thomas, Simon, and Phillip just ignored him.

"Big blue showoff," Simon muttered.

"Wait til he gets shown up before the sun goes down," said Phillip.

"You mean bring him down a peg or two by sunset?" asked Thomas.

"No, Thomas, don't be silly," chuckled Simon, "it means his comeuppance will come back to him."

"Rubbish," snorted Alfred, "I'll be the star of the show, just wait and see!" He was soon cleaned and puffed away to collect his coach.

* * *

Alfred made it to Kirk Ronan in record timing. The brass band were all waiting for him.

"Good day, brass band," said Alfred, "poor old Edward's out of action today, so you'll have me; young, strong, up-to-date, that's me."

The brass band paid no thoughts to Alfred and boarded the coach with their instruments. Alfred felt insulted.

"Hmph. Maybe when I make it back in record timing, they'll see how reliable I am," he muttered. After he turned around, he was coupled back onto the coach. The guard's whistle sounded and Alfred set off. As he did so, he heard someone call out.

"Wait! One of you left your trombone behind!"

Alfred screeched to a stop. "Oh, what now?!" he snapped.

A yard worker ran up to the coach and knocked on the door.

"This your trombone?" he asked a brass band member.

"Oh, yes it is!" cried the shortest member, "Thank you."

"You forgot again, didn't you Wilson?" asked the band leader.

"Sorry George," said Wilson the trombone player, "I'll be less careless next time."

* * *

Alfred set off down the line once again, hoping to make up for lost time. He was cross for being delayed, but his mood brightened when he saw Marianne at Rolf's Castle hauling a goods train.

"Look at me pulling the brass band," Alfred called to her. The old red tender engine didn't take any notice. Alfred was cross.

"What's this? Ignore Alfred day? I'll show them!" he huffed crossly, and started to go faster after passing Kellsthrope Road.

"Easy, boy!" called his driver, "We can't give the brass band an uncomfortable ride!"

Alfred didn't hear; he was so worked up he didn't notice something loose. Suddenly, the chain between his tender and the coach fell loose as they passed through Crovan's Gate. Alfred didn't notice this.

* * *

Not far from the station, the stationmaster ran up to the works. Edward had just been finished with his repairs, and was getting ready for his test runs.

"Alfred's left behind the brass band at the station," he told the workmen, "we need an engine to take them to Vicarstown, and- Edward! You can take the brass band."

"Shouldn't I do my tests first?" asked Edward.

"No time," said a workman, climbing into his cab with another workman, "we'll do them out on the mainline!"

"Oh, I suppose," said Edward, "we can't let them down!"

"There's the spirit," said the workman who was acting as the fireman, "get moving Edward!"

With a blow on his whistle, Edward steamed off to the rescue.

* * *

Edward was surprised to find the brass band stuck at the station. The guard had stopped the coach using its brakes and telephoned Vicarstown ahead.

"Thank goodness you're here," said George the band leader, "can you help us get to Vicarstown?"

"I'll do my best," promised Edward.

"You ought to know you've just come out of the works," said his temporary driver, "we can't have a breakdown on the mainline!"

"I know, sir," chuckled Edward, "but we can't be running late."

"Our concert's to start in about an hour," said the tuba player, "we were nearly behind schedule since a certain trombonist left his instrument behind..." Wilson gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred had steamed into Vicarstown station. Mr. Stafford was waiting for him and wasn't happy.

"Where's the brass band?" he said crossly. Alfred was puzzled.

"Erm, behind me," he said, not understanding.

"Are you that clueless? Look behind you!"

"Oh no!" cried the driver, "We've lost the brass band!"

"Maybe it's because you were in a hurry?" asked the fireman.

"Oh shut up..." muttered Alfred. A whistle sounded out, and then Edward puffed in with the brass band.

"I've got the brass band!" he called, "The chain came loose due to rough riding from a certain engine..."

"Bah," snorted Alfred.

"Well done, Edward," said Mr. Stafford, "you've saved a lot of time and got the brass band here safely. Alfred would've jeopardized the day's concert, but you've been really useful. Well done."

"Thank you, sir," said Edward.

"There's good news, sir," said Edward's temporary driver, "there were no steam leaks, and no problems along the way. Edward's passed his tests with flying colors."

"Excellent!" said Mr. Stafford, "So, Edward, are you ready to get back to work again?"

"Is my paint blue? Of course I was built ready, sir," smiled Edward, then looked over to the blue B12, "never mind, Alfred; we live and learn, don't we?" Alfred said nothing. The furious scowl on his face did the talking for him.

* * *

The concert was a great success. People came from miles around to see the brass band play. The music was loved by all, none more so than Edward. Alfred was taking goods until he was trusted again, but the engines teased him for leaving behind the brass band.

"Don't leave your trucks behind," Thomas said cheekily.

"Make sure you watch where you're going," teased Samantha.

"And don't rush!" laughed Phillip.

Alfred just ignored them. He was a lot more careful now when it came to pulling passengers.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't think Alfred's gonna make mistakes like that again. It'll serve him right for boasting. :P**

**I was hoping to start updates again as soon as my graduation ceremony was done with, but my desktop computer failed on me (excessive dust was the problem), so I'm typing with my laptop I got for Christmas last year for the time being. When it comes to writing stories, I can't do this alone anymore; yes, I'm getting other writers to help me, and I need some volunteers. I already have DJ Scales helping me (he created the Steamworks Crew and Co) and if anyone's willing to help based on writing experience, they're more than welcome to join the writing crew!**

**Next story of this series should be a season 14 rewrite. Overall, this is my 90th story of RWSE!**


End file.
